


dear-heart

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alice doesn't feel right. Jervis takes advantage.
Relationships: Alice Tetch/Jervis Tetch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	dear-heart

“I don’t feel right,” Alice says, her voice wavering, and Jervis is instantly struck by the sound of her speaking. Silence was the one punishment that Alice was capable of dealing out, and she dealt it out with an iciness that broke Jervis’s poor, loving heart. At first the words don’t even register, because he’s so surprised that she’s spoken. A warm feeling, his devoted adoration, blooms in his chest before his mind catches up with everything.

Her soft, hitching breaths. Her weak voice. Her cheeks flushed with illness.

“Jervis.” His name upon her lips is the greatest of ecstasies, but the distress in her tone fills Jervis with a swiftly growing dismay. “I don’t feel right.”

She had been fine when he’d left two hours ago. Tied up, as she usually was, upon the softest sheets in the softest bed of the large house that Jervis had acquired just for them, too far away from anyone for Alice’s screaming for help to do any good. He had brushed and braided her hair, her stony silence making him ache, the way she shied away from his touch hurting him just as much as always, but he’d been sure to offer her whatever she needed before he headed into the city.

She was still in her adjustment period, after all, and he did not have the heart to punish her too heavily. They were together again, and that was what mattered. Eventually the walls that she had built up against him would crumble, and she would accept all of the love that he had to offer her, and Jervis would undo the padded straps from around her wrists which kept her from wandering out of the room, and would lay kisses upon delicate skin that had been hidden away for weeks, now, in an effort to ensure that she wouldn’t run away again.

“My dear sister.” He hurries towards her from the doorway, stopping just short of crawling directly onto the bed with her, because he’s been yearning for her to speak to him of her own volition again and doesn’t want her to clamp up, as she so often does when he slips into her bed in order to hold her to his chest because he cannot resist the lure of having her so close to him at last. It is unfortunate that the instigation for such a happy thing is because she’s feeling unwell. “My dear Alice, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Her voice is choking, her body subtly shaking. Her eyes are unfocussed, and she’s not looking directly at him. Her eyes skitter over his shoulders and chin and to the doorway beyond him. “There was… There was someone humming, down in the garden. You left the window open for me to have some fresh air.”

“I did,” Jervis agrees lowly, panic striking into him immediately. He has to touch her, then, to remind himself that she is still there. He means to ask if she’d tried to call for help, but her reaction to his touch makes the demand catch in his throat. Alice always shies away, it is sadly not a new thing for her to react to his touch as if it is something awful instead of wonderful, but she has never thrown herself back like this, as if the graze of his gloved hand against her had actually hurt her. 

Concern that she may have attempted to escape fades away, and he quickly removes his gloves.

“When did you start feeling strange?”

She clenches her eyes shut, briefly worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“A few minutes before the humming there was a smell; sweet, like flowers. I saw something… Golden little specks of pollen, I think, drift in through the window. It stopped when the humming did, and the scent of flowers faded away. I started to feel strange a little after, and now.” She curls into herself tighter, cheeks burning. “Jervis, something’s happening to me.”

He settles onto the bed beside her, and it is like a small miracle that she doesn’t fling herself as far away from him as she can. He raises a hand to her cheek. Her breathing shudders. She shivers. Her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks.

“You’re warm.” He means to pull back and return with medication for a fever, but the unthinkable happens.

Alice presses her face into his hand.

“Jervis.” Her eyes drift open, and her expression is all distraught confusion. Her eyes are glossy with tears that she hasn’t cried for weeks, when she began to acclimatize to the knowledge that no help would ever be coming for her. “Was this… Was this you? Did you do this to me?”

“It wasn’t me.” He traces his fingers against her face, reveling in the act of touching her, and his gaze upon her sharpens, keen as any knife. “Why would you think that?”

“You…” Her eyes weave, looking between his own. Her body shifts, like she cannot decide whether or not she wants to press further into his hand or throw herself away. Her hands are clenched in the fabric of her pretty dress. “You planted ideas in my head.”

“Because I love you,” he says without remorse. “And they stayed in your head because you-”

“Don’t say it,” Alice pleads, but she leans even further into his hand. Her eyes are glimmering, truly lovely, but what catches Jervis’s attention the most is how her pupils have begun to dilate. 

Her flushing face and panting breaths, her swollen pupils and clenched hands, the way she’s pressing her thighs tightly together and squirming…

“Alice.” His hand drifts against her face and he drags his thumb across her lower lip. She gasps softly, mouth falling open, at the touch. Jervis’s heart starts to race, and he leans towards her. Her eyes stay locked with his, now. She hasn’t looked him in the eye since he stole her away from the amusement park. “My dear girl.” The warmth of his love kindles in his chest again, turning to a heat that spreads throughout him. He had been without her for so long, and any chance that he has to close the substantial distance that remained between them he will take without a second thought. “Are you thinking about us? Is that why you think this was me?”

She stays ruefully silent for several long moments, her harsh breaths puffing against his mouth and making his skin tingle. When she does speak, her voice is barely more than a whine.

“Jervis.”

He reaches his other hand up to the back of her head, fingers twisting into the braid he had lovingly plaited into her hair after making sure that she ate her breakfast, and brings their lips together.

She freezes, so taut that the constant shivering of her body ceases, but she doesn’t bring her hands up between them to push him away. Jervis feels himself light up inside, happiness and desire and possession all twisting up together. Alice, his Alice, his at long last. He presses closer to her, fingers skimming down her braid to undo the tie so that he can drag his fingers through soft, wavy locks, and still, she does not push him away.

“Alice,” he whispers against her lips, hand dragging down her warm cheek and her elegant throat, sliding down her arm and leather-bound wrist so that he can interlock their fingers. “Let me help you feel better.”

“I don’t... I don’t know if...”

“Shh, shh,” he soothes, pulling away only so that he can press kisses to her cheeks. “Let your brother take care of you, my dear-heart. It’s how we’re supposed to be, Alice.” He slides their lips together again. “Together in all things, in all ways.”

She doesn’t answer, but she unsteadily grips back at his fingers.

Jervis kisses her again, what little restraint he has evaporating when he slides his tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth to him. He’s not sure who he has to thank for this turn of events, but he absolutely refuses to squander this opportunity. Alice wants to be touched, to be touched by him, and he’s going to make sure that she wants it again after whatever is affecting her has passed. He will not plant any more ideas into her head, because she will have real memories to linger over and reminisce upon. He is going to take such remarkable care of his beloved sister, so much so that she will ache for him in the same way that he aches for her.

Alice wavers under his devoted care, as if she is always one tense second away from attempting to flee. She pants softly against his mouth, but she doesn’t kiss him back, yet. His hand in her hair drifts down the curve of her back, skims around her hip, trails down her thigh.

Slips under the hem of her dress to trail up her leg. 

She pulls away from his kiss, still gripping tightly at him. Her other hand lifts as if to reach out to touch his face, but the cord attaching her wrists doesn’t have enough slack. Her hand hovers between them, her wide eyes scan his face feverishly, and Jervis watches her as his hand reaches high enough to graze against a lacey edge. 

“Alice.” His fingers glide down the edge, following the curve of her leg to slide between the apex of her thighs. “I love you.”

She opens her mouth as if to respond, but all the breath in her body leaves in a rush when he presses against her through the thin fabric of her panties. 

She’s already wet, he can feel it. 

He kisses her again, and the hand that she had left hovering between them twists into his shirt in a way that is almost desperate. He feels desperate, too. Urgent and longing with love for her. To be without her had been utter anguish. To care for her during the day and hold her at night had been delight. 

This, now, feels divine. 

He presses his fingers against her, dragging them up and down the damp, flimsy barrier that he’ll rip away soon enough so that he can touch her directly. She makes a soft, needy sound against his mouth and shifts, shallowly rocking into his touch.

“Jervis,” she whispers. “Jervis, please.”

“What do you need, Alice? Tell me.” He strokes against her faster, hotly thinking about eventually tracing the same slick path with the head of his cock. “Let your brother make you feel good.”

Her hands grip at him even tighter. “Jervis, Jervis, I feel like… Like I’m…” Her breath catches and she curls, her hot face pressing against his shoulder as she mewls sweetly, her underwear becoming even damper as she intermittently grinds against his fingers before she eventually goes still.

His touch becomes slow and light, but he doesn’t stop. 

And she doesn’t stop him.

“I can make you feel even better, Alice,” he promises, turning to press a kiss into her hair. His fingers slide beneath her panties, dragging against wet skin and quickly finding her clit. Her thighs clench together, almost as if to lock his hand there. He circles around the sensitive flesh, his racing mind unable to stop wondering what she tastes like. “I can indulge you until you forget everything except for pleasure.” And him, of course. And then she’d never even think about leaving him again, of course. “Is that what you want?” As sure as he is of it, to hear her say so would be nothing short of bliss. “Tell me, Alice.” He presses another kiss to her hair, wanting to urge her to look at him but knowing that her delicate constitution probably would not allow for her to look at him and tell him that she wants him to touch her. They’ll work on that as they go. She will bloom so beautifully under his continuous attention, he knows that she will. His fingers flick against her and she jolts.

“I need it, Jervis,” she mumbles, sounding ashamed of the admission. His poor, sweet sister, always so ashamed of both of their feelings even though such a connection, such a wonderful love, should only ever be celebrated. “I feel so hot.” She shifts, spreading her legs wider, clinging to him and shaking. “Please, big brother, touch me more.” 

He pushes her back against the bed, taking a moment to kiss her stunned, slack mouth. Then he flips up the skirt of her dress and drags her panties halfway down her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful, Alice,” he praises adoringly, and he presses his hands on her trembling thighs. “What a pretty little sister I have.” He places kisses between his splayed fingers, first; not wanting to rush; wanting to savour. “I could just eat you up.” He grins up at her before ducking down to drag his tongue against the same path that his fingers had traced. 

She squeals, her fingers immediately digging into his hair.

“Jervis.” Her hips rock upwards, as if to lure his mouth back down to her. Her face is glowing rosy pink, and Jervis will never forget the sight of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. He won’t forget, because he’ll rid Alice of all the shame that she thinks she needs to feel when she remembers his feelings for her, and her feelings for him, and the thoughts that he’d lovingly planted in her head to be nurtured over time.

He drags his tongue against her again, laving against the swollen flesh of her clit and delighting in the way her hands dig deeper into his hair and pull him closer while her knees on either side of him begin to shake. One of his hands drifts up her thigh, and his fingers graze against where she is soaking and open and practically begging to be filled. She gasps and squirms at his touch, hips rolling. She needs him. Just like he needs her.

He purses his lips around her and sucks gently. Her back arcs, dancer-elegant, and her fingers twist so tightly into his hair that it stings, but all pain is soothed by that way her voice trembles whilst crying, “Jervis, Jervis, Jervis.”

He slides one finger into her; hot and wet and absolutely perfect, his perfect little sister who he loves more than anything else in the whole world. She accepts him into her just like he always knew she eventually would, like they are two halves of a whole. Like they were always meant to complete each other. It was the only thing that had ever made sense to him. She was the only thing he had ever really cared about.

And soon he will be the only thing that she is able to care about, because everything else will fade away with enough time with only him, and love from only him. Someday she won’t even be able to remember why she used to want so badly to run away from her devoted big brother. 

He sucks harder and curls his finger inside of her. Alice’s hands twist tighter, and her thighs tremble, and when he looks up at her she is looking down at him. Their eyes meet. They have looked into each other’s eyes so often, but never like this, never so intimate and expectant. On Jervis’s end, yes, of course, ever since he was old enough to know what love was, but never from Alice. Not until now.

“Jervis.” She grinds up against his mouth, desperate. He slides another finger inside of her and revels in the way that she takes it, her mouth falling open in a gasp, her entire body shuddering. “Big brother.”

“Alice.” He laps at her hungrily, fucking her with his fingers and thinking about how good, how wonderful, how perfect his precious little sister will feel when she’d trembling and squirming on his cock. “I’ll always take care of you, my dear little sister. You understand that now, don’t you?”

“I do, I do,” she murmurs, and Jervis’s mind is briefly awash with thoughts of an intricate white gown and a church and slipping a golden ring onto Alice’s finger. Similar to the first thought he’d ever planted inside of her head, back when they were so close that Alice hadn’t even suspected those fleeting daydreams were because of him. Oh, the way she’d look at him while the thoughts were still fresh in her head, hands nervously twisting together, eyes darting timidly away when she caught sight of him looking back at her, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Oh, the way his little nudges over the years became more pointed, more forward, more intimate.

Oh, the way he’d ached when she’d figured it all out and recoiled from him.

He presses kisses to her thighs, desperate for her in his own, all-consuming, eternal way. Then he grazes his teeth against the soft skin there, mind buzzing with ideas to leave marks that only they will know about. Even more precious little secrets between them. Sore spots that Alice will rub together while remembering just how good it felt for Jervis to be between her legs in the way that he’s wanted to be for so long. Bruises that he won’t ever let completely fade away, not even when they’re tied together so wholly that nothing would ever be able to come between them.

He crooks his fingers inside of her and presses a wet kiss to blood-flushed skin. Alice clenches around his fingers, her whole body growing taut. 

“I love you Alice,” he whispers against her, as genuinely adoring as he always is. This time she doesn’t shy away or scream or push or demand that he stop talking. This time she shivers and bites her lip, holding something back behind her teeth by whatever willpower she has left. “I love you,” he repeats, gliding his thumb upwards to press against her clit as he settles his mouth against her leg once again, teeth scraping against her as he once again utters, “I love you.”

He rubs at her clit firmly with his thumb and slides a third finger into her. It’s tight, and she shifts around like it’s almost too much for her, and her voice cracks as she begs, “Please Jervis, I need it. Please, big brother.”

He sinks his teeth into her, just shy of breaking skin.

Her cry is a truly beautiful thing, and she clenches around his fingers, milking them ineffectually, in a way that makes Jervis’s cock twitch. So pretty, so perfect, his Alice, his Alice.

He continues to play with her clit, his fingers slick and her tawny curls soaked, as he undoes his belt one handed. She squirms under his continuous attention, her face even more flushed, her eyes even more glossy, but she needs more, he can tell. She’s still not pushing him away, not even when he leans down to kiss her, wet and open mouthed. She’s kissing him back just as desperately now, sucking on his tongue like she wants to keep him inside of her.

Belt undone, pants pushed down, the both of them still completely dressed, it’s not exactly what he had in mind whenever he pictured their first time, but perhaps that just makes it all the more exciting. Tomorrow morning, when they wake up together, they’ll take their time and strip each other down and explore each other fully for every sensitive spot and not just the obvious ones, but that would be tomorrow. 

Still kissing her, still pinching her clit between cunning fingers, he allows the head of his cock to drag against her hip.

“Do you need this, Alice?” He grinds against her and listens to her gasp. “Do you need your big brother’s cock?”

She whines, nodding her head. Jervis takes himself in hand, dragging the head along her wet folds.

“Tell me, dear little sister. Use your words, darling Alice.”

Her eyelashes flutter, a few tears roll down her cheeks, and her mouth parts, moving wordlessly for several seconds before she finds her voice.

“I need your cock, Jervis, please.”

He has to fight down a full-body shudder.

“Anything for you, dear sister,” he promises adoringly, leaning down for another kiss as he guides himself to where he’d lovingly stretched her open. “Anything for you.”


End file.
